


High Voltage

by thecrazyocelotfangirl



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Electrocution, M/M, Torture, inaccurate descriptions of death via goofy torture device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrazyocelotfangirl/pseuds/thecrazyocelotfangirl
Summary: "Ocelot....you did it again!"





	High Voltage

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you don't have internet for a while but have several forensic pathology textbooks saved to your computer. Kinda ended up a bit shorter than I thought. Anyways electricity and the fun ways it'll kill you gets pretty complicated, but I did my best. I primarily used Vincent and Dominick DiMaio's Forensic Pathology and Knight's Forensic Pathology as references. The former had descriptions of which bones break at certain voltages, the latter info on the pathophysiology of electrical torture (and references to studies I unfortunately can't access).

“I’m going to run a high-voltage electric current through your body.  If it’s just for a short time, it won’t kill you…”

Ocelot knew he was skating on thin ice, using electrical torture via a powerful, sophisticated device.  His eyes probed up and down Snake’s half-undressed body, his muscles straining to hold him upright under the table’s restraints.  If Ocelot had it his way, and didn’t need to worry about Liquid walking in, Snake would be completely nude, with special attention being paid to his most sensitive areas.  For now, he’d have to settle for electrocuting the man’s whole body, but it came with a substantial risk of throwing Snake’s heart into a deadly arrhythmia. 

Certainly nowhere near as harmless as he’d just made it sound.

With a parting squeeze at Snake’s crotch, Ocelot sauntered over to the table’s control console, and set the voltage at a relatively low, but still painful level.  He glanced at the EKG on the screen.  It seemed normal for now, but he’d have to keep a close eye on it if he wanted to push Snake to his limits without killing him.  The DARPA chief’s death was easy- he simply set the voltage and amperage to levels no human could survive, not much finesse in that.  But Solid Snake was not expendable at this time, and Liquid would have his head if the man was killed, potentially ruining Ocelot’s real mission.

Ocelot pressed a small button on the console, and the machine abruptly came to life.  Snake could barely choke out a scream as his whole body tensed and shook.  The current shut off after only a few seconds, and Ocelot looked back, lust tinging the wild sneer on his face.

“How did you like _that_?  Let’s see how much more you can take!”

Twice more, the current was raised, and each time, Snake convulsed more, and the smell of burned skin filled the air.  Ocelot was left panting and giddy at the pain he was putting Big Boss’ clone through.  He walked over to observe his work thus far.  The skin where Snake’s wrists touched the restraints were badly burned, and white, blistering lesions were all over his body, concentrated on his hands.  Snake seemed barely conscious, so Ocelot awoke him with a slap across his face, and laughed wickedly as he opened his eyes.

“Still hanging on?  That was nothing but a warmup.  I hope they trained you well, or you just might not survive this next one.”

Returning to the console, he set the voltage quite high this time, nearly as high as it was when he killed Anderson.  Just the thought of Snake getting that close to death was so overwhelming, he had an erection that was near-painful.  Perhaps after this shock he could get Snake to help him out with it.  Trembling, he pushed the button to begin the shock.

_CRACK!_

Ocelot grinned with delight, he had caused Snake’s bones to break somewhere, perhaps in his arms or legs.  He began to stroke at the bulge in his pants, not believing that he had a Snake on this lovely device.  As he began to peak, he was suddenly interrupted by an urgent beeping coming from the console.  He looked, and the EKG was displaying nothing but jagged lines.

_V-fib…shit!_

Ocelot hit the shutoff switch, and Snake’s body immediately went lax.  He was no longer holding himself up, his shoulders far too loose and mobile where his spasming muscles had caused scapular fractures.  More pale blisters covered his exposed skin, his wrists dark and charred from the powerful current. 

The table slowly reclined back, and Ocelot rushed over.  Pressing his fingers into Snake’s neck, he felt no pulse, and the likelihood of reviving him was slim to none.  Fear rushed through Ocelot- could he cover this up as an accident too?  Would Liquid kick him out of Foxhound, under the impression their interrogator has gone senile?  He’d deal with him eventually, but for now, he still had that erection to deal with, and Snake could certainly still lend a hand in getting him off…


End file.
